1. Field of the Invention
A game with multiple choice strategy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain games of minimal complexity having a multiple choice strategy are widely known. Such games include backgammon and checkers. These games have relatively simple rules and the challenge to the judgment of the players is limited. In addition, the element of chance does not come into play in such games as checkers, chess and the like, since the moves of the playing pieces are entirely governed by the choice and judgment of the players. Perhaps the most widely known game which combines both the elements of chance and judgment is MONOPOLY, however this game is relatively lengthly and time-consuming to play to a finish, and thus the pleasure and satisfaction of winining, or the frustration of losing, does not recur frequently in the game of MONOPOLY and thus the game is only of interest primarily to juveniles because of the simulated illusion of owning property and collecting rents, and/or of owning a large quantity of play money.